1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a machine of the type comprising a housing and two cooperating rotors erected therein which are bearing-mounted with shafts at their ends, whereby on at least one end of the housing the shaft of each of the rotors rests in a pair of bearings, whereby the bearings of one pair are situated opposite the bearings of the other pair, and whereby at least one spray element for spraying lubricating liquid on the bearings is erected between the bearings of the pairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such machines are, for example, compressors, tube expanders and pumps.
Especially with dry compressors, whereby no lubricating liquid such as oil or water is injected on the rotors, the bearings are usually lubricated by continuously spraying oil on the bearings.
In such known compressors, the spray element contains two tubes directed diagonally on the shafts which reach between the bearings of one pair, the other pair, respectively. The tubes are provided at their ends with nozzles directed sideways on the bearings of the respective pair. As a result, the construction of this spray element is complicated and the oil distribution is not always ideal.